rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin
The compassion to put one’s deity before oneself, the will to uphold divine creed, and the power to defeat heathens—these are the three weapons of the paladin. Few have the personality and devotion that it takes to walk the paladin’s path, but those few are rewarded with the power to protect, to heal, and to smite. In a land where scheming wizards, ruthless priests, bloodthirsty dragons, and insidious outsiders walk, the paladin is the final hope that cannot be extinguished. Adventures Paladins take their adventures seriously and have a penchant for referring to them as quests. Even a mundane mission is, in the heart of the paladin, a personal test—an opportunity to demonstrate bravery, to develop martial skills, to learn tactics, and to find ways to do the will of their god. Still, the paladin really comes into her own when leading a mighty campaign against her religious foes, not when merely looting ruins. Characteristics Divine power protects the paladin and gives her special powers. It wards off harm, protects her from disease, lets her heal herself, and guards her heart against fear. The paladin can also direct this power to help others, healing their wounds or curing diseases. Finally, the paladin can use this power to destroy heathens. Even the least experienced paladin can detect heathens, and more experienced paladins can smite pagan foes and affect the undead. In addition, this power draws a mighty steed to the paladin and imbues that mount with strength, intelligence, and magical protection. Alignment Paladins must share the alignment of their god, and they lose their divine powers if they deviate from that alignment. Additionally, paladins swear to follow a code of conduct that is in line with their deity’s creed. Background No one ever chooses to be a paladin. Becoming a paladin is answering a call, accepting one’s destiny. No one, no matter how diligent, can become a paladin through practice. The nature is either within one or not, and it is not possible to gain the paladin’s nature by any act of will. It is possible, however, to fail to recognize one’s own potential, or to deny one’s destiny. Occasionally, one who is called to be a paladin denies that call and pursues some other life instead. Most paladins answer the call and begin training as adolescents. Typically, they become squires or assistants to experienced paladins, train for years, and finally set off on their own to further the causes of their god. Other paladins, however, find their calling only later in life, after having pursued some other career. All paladins of a deity, regardless of background, recognise in each other an eternal bond that transcends culture, race, and even religion. Any two paladins, even from opposite sides of the world, consider themselves comrades. Role The paladin’s chief role in most groups is as a melee combatant, but she contributes other useful support as well. She makes a good secondary healer, and her high Charisma opens up fine leadership opportunities. Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Full BAB Category:Divine Spell Casting Category:Paladin